1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to food and backpack hanging systems for use by campers and other outdoorsmen and, more particularly, to a protective lifting system for objects for suspending the objects in an elevated position which includes first and second mounting hooks each having, respectively, a line and pulley connection eyelet ring mounted thereon and a mounting bar connection eyelet ring mounted thereon which extends generally perpendicular to the shank section of the mounting hook, a pulley device mounted on the second mounting hook, a lift line having a first end connected to the first mounting hook and a second end which extends through the pulley device, a mounting bar having a topmost engagement section which is operative to engage the mounting bar connection eyelet ring on the first and second mounting hooks to lift the hooks into an elevated position for engagement on a supporting object with the lift line extending therebetween, the lift line being operative to lift an object to be protected and supported thereon by drawing the second end of the lift line through and away from the pulley device thereby decreasing the length of the lift line extending between the first and second mounting hooks whereby the object is lifted into an elevated position supported between the first and second mounting hooks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each year, untold numbers of people visit wilderness areas for hunting, fishing, hiking, and many other outdoor activities. While these visits are, for the most part, exciting and enjoyable, visits and stays in wilderness areas also bring certain risks into play which are not encountered in ordinary daily life. Specifically, when visiting wilderness areas, persons must be aware that animals will often take an interest in their activities, particularly if the animals become aware of foodstuffs, toiletries or garbage which are being carried by the persons visiting the wilderness area. For example, one of the largest and potentially most dangerous animals frequently encountered in wilderness areas is the bear, particularly black bears, and these intelligent and curious animals spend a great deal of time exploring for food. This activity can bring them into close contact with humans, particularly since bears mainly rely on their sense of smell to locate foodstuffs and therefore the foodstuffs being carried by persons in wilderness areas may become targets of bears in order to satisfy their hunger.
In particular, hikers and campers often encounter bears in wilderness areas, and it is necessary for these persons to take precautions when entering the bears' habitat. Most commonly, hikers and campers store their food, toiletries, and garbage in either bear resistant containers or in what are commonly referred to as “food hangs.” While hikers and campers would ideally carry bear resistant containers for their food, toiletries, and garbage with them, most bear resistant containers are bulky and heavy and are difficult to transport during hiking and camping. Therefore, the majority of hikers and campers use food hangs which usually consist of a long rope or cable which is draped over separate trees spaced at least twenty to thirty feet apart and which are at least fifteen feet high. The hiker/camper would then throw the rope over the first tree, transport the rope to the second tree and throw the rope over the second tree, then attach the food bag to the center of the rope where it is approximately equidistantly spaced from the two trees, then the ends of the rope would be pulled to lift the bag or pack containing the food, toiletries and/or garbage up into the air to suspend the bag or pack between the trees. The ends of the rope would then be secured to the tree by an appropriate means such as a knot or other such tie-off and the food hang would thus be completed.
It is easy to see, however, how the ordinary method of preparing and completing a food hang is a cumbersome and time-consuming process. For example, one must extend the rope over two selected trees, with all the attendant difficulties inherent in performing such an action, due to the numerous branches, twigs and leaves which are in the way when the rope is being thrown over a particular selected branch. Furthermore, one must be sure that the securing knots which are tying the rope in the selected position do not slip or give way which would result in the hanging food bag dropping to the ground. Also, one must ensure that the branch selected is of sufficient strength to support the hanging bag, and because of the method by which the rope is thrown over the branch, it may be difficult to select and accurately throw the rope over an appropriate branch unless one is quite skilled in the art of rope throwing. Therefore, there is a need for an improved object lifting and hanging system which addresses and corrects many of the deficiencies found in the prior art devices and systems.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved protective lifting system for objects for suspending objects in an elevated position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved protective lifting system for objects which may be quickly and easily used in virtually any location in the wilderness and which may be used by most any hiker, camper, hunter, or fisherperson who is concerned about and wants to avoid keeping food, toiletries and/or garbage on the ground near their camping or resting location.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved protective lifting system for objects for suspending the objects in an elevated position which includes first and second mounting hooks which may be quickly and easily placed on spaced elevated supporting objects such as trees with a lift line extending between the first and second mounting hooks and through a pulley device on the second mounting hook such that merely by drawing the lift line through the pulley when the first and second mounting hooks are mounted on the supporting objects, the lift line will lift the object secured thereto in a simple and efficient manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective lifting system for objects for suspending the objects in an elevated position which utilizes an extendable or longitudinally extended mounting bar which releasably connects to a mounting bar connection eyelet ring, one mounted on each of the first and second mounting hooks for lifting the first and second mounting hooks into an elevated position engaging the supporting object, thus permitting quick and efficient placement of the first and second mounting hooks on the supporting objects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective lifting system for objects for suspending the objects in an elevated position which will generally prevent fraying and degradation of the supporting rope, cord or cable which results from frictional contact between the rope, cord or cable with the tree or other such supporting object commonly used for support of food hangs.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a protective lifting system for objects for suspending objects in an elevated position which is relatively simple and durable in construction and is safe, efficient and effective in use.